(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dispensing apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for dispensing paper towels from a continuous roll.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Paper towel dispensers are commonly used for storing and dispensing products such as toilet tissue, hand towels, and others. Towels, for example, are stored in a continuous fashion such as in a continuous roll of perforated paper rolled into a cylindrical tube. The roll is housed in a container in which end of the paper is fed through a dispensing nozzle. During use, the user grasps the exposed end of the towel and pulls a sheet-length section. The pulling action of the user tears the towel giving the user a section for use and exposes the end of the next section to be used.
Unfortunately, most previously available paper towel dispensers have a number of shortcomings. First, the mechanisms used for dispensing the paper are complicated. For example, many mechanisms require the paper towel to be initially fed through a variety of slots, turns, and passages. This initial set-up is often time consuming and difficult since threading the towel requires it to be manipulated through the numerous bends and turns which are small and difficult to access. Once threaded, the paper can mis-tear if it is pulled too hard by the user requiring the paper to be re-threaded.
Second, due to the numerous mechanical components, these dispensers are often more expensive than less complicated dispensers and require additional maintenance to keep them in proper working condition.
In addition, present dispensers are only able to be used for one size or one strength of paper towel unless changed by the delivery man. As a result, variations in the characteristics of the paper due to different brands, styles, or manufacturing variances produce dispenser problems such as the paper being too wide or too narrow to be threaded through the dispenser. For example, towels are perforated to help control the size of the towel and provide an aesthetically pleasing edge when the towel is torn from the roll. Changes in the perforation resistance can result in the dispenser not adequately holding and tearing the roll resulting in additional sheets being inadvertently pulled from the dispenser causing wasted towels, frustrated users, and additional paper expensive. A perforation resistance that is less than the dispenser settings results in the towels tearing from the roll without pulling the next sheet into position requiring the machine to be opened and the towel to be threaded through the opening. Thus, current dispensers are unable to accommodate a variety of sizes without timely and troublesome adjustments to dispense various sizes.
Finally, many presently available dispensers do not provide for a user to dispense a towel using a single hand. The towel does not tear adequately from the roll leaving either too much or too little towel for the user Two hands are needed to grasp and provide constant tension to tear the towel in an adequate manner. Physically challenged persons are never able to use these types of dispensers and many bi-armed persons are unable to adequately use this dispenser when they only have one hand available such as when holding an object in one hand.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved paper towel dispenser in which the paper roll is easily threaded and can be easily and quickly refilled while, at the same time, can automatically handle varying sizes and strengths of paper without requiring adjustment.